Negative Effects
Here's another list! This one will regroup all Negative Effects used in the game. (To see a list regrouping all Positive Status Effects, click here.) What are Negative Status Effects? A Negative Status Effect is a temporary status inflicted to an enemy, which will have a negative impact on the rest of the battle. These effects can control a monster (stop it from attacking, or make it attack its teammates), inflict damage over time (torture effects), temporarily nerf one of its stats (Life, Power or Speed), and much more. Control Effects Negative effects listed here will stop the monster from attacking for a given amount of turns. * Cooldowns Activated: Activates cooldowns on a monster's skills. * Freeze: Monster receives Water damage equal to 2% of its total life and loses its next turn. * Mega Freeze: Monster receives Water damage equal to 2% of its total life and cannot attack for two turns. * (Regular and Exclusive) Mega Possession: Monster attacks allies or boosts enemies with a random move for two turns. * Mega Stun: Monster cannot attack for two turns. * (Regular and Exclusive) Possession: Monster attacks allies or boosts enemies with a random skill in its next turn. * Stun: Monster loses its next turn. * Time Stop: Monster loses its next turn. * Mega Time Stop: Monster loses its next two turns. * Trolled (Exclusive to R.O.F.L.): Monster loses its next turn. * Baby Reversion: Monster loses its next turn, can not get targeted by any skill and anyone. Torture Effects Negative effects listed here will drain a given monster's Life for a given amount of turns, usually backed by a secondary effect. * Bleeding: Deals Dark damage equal to 10% of total life for three turns. Reduces damage by 20%. * Burn: Deals Fire damage equal to 15% of total life for three turns. * Curse: Removes 10% life and stamina on the first turn, 20% on the second one, and 40% on the last one. * Drowned: Deals Water damage equal to 10% of its total life and drains 15% stamina. Lasts three turns. * Ignition: Deals Fire damage equal to 20% of its total life. Lasts two turns. * Nanovirus: Deals Metal damage equal to 10% of total life and blocks positive effects. Lasts three turns. * Nightmares: Deals Dark damage equal to 5% of total life and drains 10% of stamina. Lasts three turns. * Poison: Deals Nature damage equal to 10% of total life and reduces damage by 20%. Lasts four turns. * Quicksand: Deals Earth damage equal to 15% of total life. Lasts four turns. * Shock: Deals Thunder damage equal to 5% of its total life and blocks extra turn skills. Lasts three turns. * Sunburn: Deals Light damage equal to 10% of its total life and reduces accuracy reduced by 15%. Lasts three turns. Curse Effects Overall effects that "nerf" certain traits, like damage, accuracy, etc. * Daze: Target's accuracy and power lowered by 25% for three turns. * Minor Blind: Target's accuracy lowered by 25% for two turns. * Blind: Target's accuracy reduced by 50% for one turn. * Total Blind: Target's accuracy reduced by 100% for one turn. * Slow: Reduces Target's speed by 25% for two turns. * Bad Connection: Reduces target's speed by 30% for two turns. * Plague: All attacks on target will hit; healing is reversed for three turns. * Trait Disabled: Removes Target's Trait for three turns. * Half Life: Target's Maximum life reduced by 50% for three turns. * Damage Reduction: Target's power reduced by 25% for two turns. * Major Damage Reduction: Target's power reduced by 50% for two turns. * Total Damage Reduction: Target's next attack will deal no damage for one turn. * Back In Time: Target's power reduced by 40% for 3 Turns * Cursed Totem (exclusive to Totem): Reduces Life, Power, and Stamina by 25% for 5 turns. Weakness Effects These effects apply a weakness (50% more damage) to a certain element. * T.F.W.N. Toxin: Target will be weak against Thunder, Fire, Water and Nature attacks. * L.M.E.M. Toxin: Target will be weak against Light, Magic, Earth and Metal attacks. * Nature Weakness: Target will be weak against Nature attacks. * Magnetism / Metal Weakness: Target will be weak against Metal attacks. * Fire Weakness: Target will be weak against Fire attacks. * Water Weakness: Target will be weak against Water attacks. * Magic Weakness: Target will be weak against Magic attacks. * Light Weakness: Target will be weak against Light attacks. * Special Weakness: Target will be weak against Special attacks. * Dark Weakness: Target will be weak against Dark attacks. * Earth Weakness: Target will be weak against Earth attacks. * Thunder Weakness: Target will be weak against Thunder attacks. * Uther's Rage (Uther the Valiant): Target will be weak against Metal and Special attacks. * Discouragement (General Ingvar): Target will be weak against Light and Special attacks. Other Effects * Guard Down: Incoming attacks will always hit target for 2 Turns. * Bugged: Incoming attacks always hit and healing is reduced by 50%. Lasts three turns. * Cursed Countdown: Target will die once countdown ends. * Shield Block: Removes and blocks shields for 3 turns. * Negate Healing: Target cannot be healed for 3 turns. * Reverse Healing: Target loses life instead of gaining life from healing for 3 turns. * Plague: All attacks on target will hit, healing is reversed for 3 turns. * Trait Disabled: Removes target's Trait for 1 or 3 turn(s). * Stamina Leak: Removes 15% of Stamina every turn for 3 turns.